


Fur

by silverneko9lives0



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Libary, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Sometimes the Beast falls asleep while Belle reads.





	

"And certainly on my life ye shall win great worship in the court of King Arthur, and be right welcome. So then they dressed on their helms and put on their shields, and mounted upon their horses, and took the broad way towards Camelot. And then were they ware of a castle that was fair and rich, and also passing strong as any was within this realm," Belle paused as the Beast released a deep sigh.

She hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, now curled with his head on his forearms. He released a purring snore and his snout twitched in tandem with an ear. She picked up the feather she used as a bookmark and set it down, scooting closer to him. 

What manner of creature was he? At first, she had thought him a chimera and perhaps that was the most apt description available. There was a note to a bull with the horns, a wolf from his tail and legs, a lion's torso, a boar's tusks, and, faintly, a bear's face. 

She'd never been so close to such animals before - save the wolves that attacked her when she tried to escape a few days ago. And yet...

She'd touched him before. But she never touched him for the sake of it. Or curiosity. 

_What if he gets mad again?_

Belle clenched her fist and moved closer to him. Her hands shook, but still she reached out and placed an open palm against the Beast's head. He still breathed lightly so she began to scratch his head. His fur was soft, albeit a little dusty. Not unlike the farm animals she had cared for back home. It was longer and softer than Philippe's mane and she moved to scratch behind an ear. He groaned, leaning into it, purring deeper. 

Her heart jumped in her chest when he shifted, placing his head on her lap as he shifted to rest on his side instead. Belle swallowed and stroked a fuzzy cheek. He snarled a bit as her fingers shifted over his whiskers. 

She was beginning to stroke the fur of his neck when the doors creaked open and Cogsworth entered, clearing his throat.

"Lunch is served."

"Damn it, Cogsworth," the Beast growled. Belle pulled her hand away, stunned. 

"Forgive me, Master," Cogsworth said. "I didn't realize you  _liked_ getting pet." The Beast sat up on his haunches, back curled as he glared at Cogsworth. 

"If you like, I would like to pet you again," Belle said. The Beast turned to her and stared. Then he knelt back down, head on her lap. 

"Ears," he demanded.

"Now? But aren't you hungry?"

"No. Scratch my ears."

Cogsworth cleared his throat.

"Please."


End file.
